ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vomp Carrot
My chocobo was at average strenght before feeding it today and after 3 vomp carrots it went up to Better than average. So the bonus it gives to physical stats is instant, it doesn't take a whole day to process. --KatTaliesyn 19:07, 30 October 2006 (EST) After raising 3 chocobos and keeping close track of everything i feed it/train it to do, i've managed to come up with each vomp carrot raises str&end by 1/2 (.5) points. Hope this helps others our there, I would also assume this would be the same only on opposite stats with zegham carrots. --01:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Carrot Paste (Vomp Carrots) and Mental Attributes According to the feeding section of the main Chocobo Raising page, Zegham Carrots raise mental attributes and lower physical attributes. I was curious as to whether or not Vomp Carrots behave similarly and would raise physical attributes while lowering mental attributes. On the main page, it gives no mention of such effects. So, since my new Chocobo's birth, I have set it to the Listeng to Music care plan, which according to the care chart lowers both physical attributes while raising both mental attributes. At the same time, I have fed it two balls of Carrot Paste per day, except for one day early on when it became sick and one of those balls was replaced with Topokekko Wildgrass. It is now Day 11. Receptivity is now "Substandard" while all other stats are still "Poor", including Discernment, which the Listen to Music care plan should have targetted. This suggests (but does not confirm) that Vomp Carrots have negative effects on mental stats - similar to how Zegham Carrots have negative effects on physical stats - unless we have already proven that the Listen to Music care plan raises Receptivity and Discernment at two different rates. Does anybody have any input to offer? :You fed it carrot paste and vomp carrots? Carrot Paste supposedly raises Endurance only, not sure about Vomp carrots though. Petco 03:28, 22 April 2007 (EDT) I've confirmed that Vomp Carrots lower discernment. I started a care session with "Average" Discernment, fed the Chocobo 3 Vomp Carrots, and ended up with "A Bit Deficient" Discernment. RookY2K 05:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I can also confirm a negative effect, I'm past the point where care plans have any effect (day 79) and after finishing all care activities, stats were Substandard STR, Poor END, First-class DSC, and First-class RCP. After feeding three Vomp Carrots (note that I've been feeding nothing other than vomp carrots and medicine for days), Receptivity dropped to Outstanding. Receptivity was already potentially slightly lower than Discernment due to a short time on the Deliver Messages plan (before day 64). -Lunaryn 11:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Following up on this, three zegham carrots fed to the chocobo on day 80 did not noticeably affect RCP. Feeding a single zegham carrot on day 81 increased it back to First-class. A single vomp carrot dropped it back to Outstanding, and a single zegham carrot failed to have a noticeable effect. I will continue testing but it looks like the boosts/penalties may be partly randomized. -Lunaryn 08:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Day 82, fed a single zegham carrot (got "I hope we can make this animal into a fine chocobo." message), RCP went back to first-class. Two vomp carrots had no apparent further effect. Day 83, 3 vomp carrots each did not change this, but the last did give the message; I'm going to start noting which feeding gave the message as I have a feeling there may be a random chance of carrots having no effect at all... -Lunaryn 07:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Day 84, missed care/feeding. Day 85, fed three vomp carrots, got message on first and third. Stats unchanged. -Lunaryn 11:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Day 86, fed vomp carrot, got message, RCP dropped to outstanding. Fed two zegham carrots, no message, no change. -Lunaryn 08:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Day 87, after care RCP had returned to First-class. Fed two vomp carrots (message on second, ran out of time before third), no impact. Day 88, fed two vomp carrots (no message on either), RCP dropped to Outstanding on second. Fed zegham carrot (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Day 89, missed care/feeding. Day 90, fed two zegham carrots (message on second), RCP returned to First-class. Fed vomp carrot (got message), no impact. -Lunaryn 13:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Day 91, fed three vomp carrots (message on second), no impact. Day 92, fed three vomp carrots (message on second), no impact. -Lunaryn 08:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Day 93, fed three comp carrots (message on second), no impact. Day 94, fed vomp carrot (no message), RCP dropped to Outstanding. Fed two zegham carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 10:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Day 95, fed zegham carrot (no message), no impact. Day turned while attempting to feed next carrot. As there was no time to perform care, appetite was limited. Day 96, fed two zegham carrots (message on second), second restored RCP to First-class. As far as I can discern a pattern here, it seems as though there is some chance of a stat falling even if none is raised (no message) but that stats fall significantly less frequently than they raise. Each time the message is received on a zegham carrot, the stat always seems to raise back up to First-class, but it can take several messages on vomp carrots for it to visibly drop. This may suggest that feeding vomp and zegham carrots at the same point in raising may have a net positive effect on all stats at the cost of stats periodically backsliding by small amounts. I will continue collecting data for a while longer to see if a decent rate estimate can be devised. Note that as yet we cannot determine whether the stat drops are happening to one random opposing stat or both, but it seems likely given the behavior that the stat increases are happening to both aligned stats when they happen. -Lunaryn 07:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Day 97, missed care/feeding. Day 98, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 12:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Day 99, fed three vomp carrots (message on third), no impact. Day 100, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Day 101, illness, fed tokopekko wildgrass. Fed two vomp carrots (no message), RCP dropped to Outstanding on second. Day 102, fed zegham carrot (got message), RCP returned to First-class. Fed two vomp carrots (message on first), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Day 103, fed vomp carrot (no message), RCP dropped to Outstanding. Fed two zegham carrots (message on first), no impact. Day 104, fed three zegham carrots (message on third), RCP returned to First-class on third. It would seem that earlier speculation on the meaning of the message is not correct; it is no longer clear what if any meaning the message may have. At the moment we have evidence of stats dropping regardless of the message, and stats failing to increase when message is received. It remains to be seen whether stats may increase without the message. -Lunaryn 10:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Day 105, fed three vomp carrots (no message), RCP dropped to Outstanding. Day 106, fed zegham carrot (got message), RCP returned to First-class. Fed two vomp carrots (no message), RCP dropped to Outstanding. -Lunaryn 08:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Day 107, fed two zegham carrots (message on second), RCP returned to First-class. Fed vomp carrot (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 11:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Day 108, fed three vomp carrots (message on first), RCP dropped to Outstanding. Day 109, fed three zegham carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 10:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Day 110, fed two zegham carrots (message on second), RCP returned to First-class. Fed vomp carrot (got message), no impact. Day 111, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Day 112, fed two vomp carrots (no message), no impact. Day turned before next feeding. Day 113, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Day 114, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. Day 115, fed three vomp carrots (message on third), no impact. -Lunaryn 10:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Day 116, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. Day 117, fed three vomp carrots (message on first), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Day 118, fed vomp carrot (got message), no impact. Day turned before further feeding. Day 119, fed three vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Day 120, chocobo ill, fed two tokopekko wildgrass. Fed vomp carrot (no message), no impact. Day turned during next feeding. Day 121, fed vomp carrot (no message), no impact. Warning: Affection fell below max rank at this time. Returned to max rank from care before next feeding. Fed two vomp carrots (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 07:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Day 122, missed feeding. Day 123, fed three vomp carrots (message on all), no impact. Day 124, fed three vomp carrots (message on first and third), no impact. -Lunaryn 08:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Day 125, fed vomp carrot (no message), Receptivity dropped to Outstanding. Fed two zegham carrots (message on first), no impact. Day 126, fed two zegham carrots (message on second), receptivity returned to First-class. Fed vomp carrot (no message), no impact. -Lunaryn 08:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Day 127, missed feeding. Day 128, fed three vomp carrots (message on third), no impact. Day 129, auto-retired. I'll probably post up a summary of the results and some comments later on this week. -Lunaryn 07:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I just fed a vomp carrot to my chocobo with "A bit deficent" discernement. After this, it was (without any other action taken) just "substandard" so I can say, vomp carrots do decrease at least one of the mental stats, since Receptivity stayed the same. -User:Leylya Immediately following feeding two vomp carrots, my chocobo's STR just went from Poor to Substandard, and RCP from Better than average to Average, so with others' experiences I'd say that it definitively raises physical attributes and lowers mental. I'm changing the main page to reflect this. As far as the effect being random, attributes are actually on a large point scale, and the food influence is very small. While you may not see a difference after a few carrots, the points eventually do accumulate. --Lastarael 03:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Does it raise both Strength and Endurance? I heard it raises only strength but is that true or false? If Vomp carrots raise both stats, I am guessing Carrot Paste raises Endurance at a much faster rate then? Petco 03:28, 22 April 2007 (EDT) : Ok, I just remembered something. My chocobo usually was 2 days higher in Endurance than Strength. When Endurance turned "A bit deficient", it'd take 2-3 days for strength to turn "A bit Deficient". :I wasn't feeding it vomp carrots, just greens. Well, that started to stop once I kept feeding it vomp carrots. I fed it vomp carrots from day 14-15 to now(day 41). My chocobo's strength is now two days faster than Endurance. I think vomp carrots simply raise strength and not endurance. Petco 16:05, 22 April 2007 (EDT) Can a choco that has just hatched eat these? I'm new to the raising scene and want to raise a speed choco. Desudro 04:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Gardening -So far, I've been trying to grow these carrots. I've planted wildgrass seeds on Watersday, and fed Earth Crystals on Watersday. I've gotten about one batch of carrots to five batches of Little Worms. Trying to feed on Earthsday now, so we'll see. If you have any advice, please share. --ScourgeOfAges -Tried planting and feeding on Earthsday, I got about 1 batch of carrots to five of worms, so I'm going to start mixing it up some. -Wooooot! I'm 2 for 2 batches planting on Earthsday and feeding Earth crystals on Lightsday. Can't be certain if it's the day or the moon phase, but it's a better result than anything else yet. --ScourgeOfAges 21:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I had this exact problem. I tried EVERYTHING I could think of to fix it. Then I read something on Pikko's gardening website about overwelming earth energy causeing more "Failures" in earth based crops. This would result in Little Worms "Infesting" your plants. After I removed a couple tables from my mules moghouse, lowering the Aura from Overwelming to Powerful, I very rarely got Worms again. Keneth 08:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Nice work. I'm trying some more, and going to catalog the moon phases. Pot 4 is bronze, others are ceramic. If you try this, plant and feed on the days mentioned above and feed Earth Crystals, and add another row to the table. If you plant or feed on another day, mention that.--ScourgeOfAges 01:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Note: Apparently, the time between planting Wildgrass seeds and feeding them is pretty much exactly one in-game month, making the moon phase planted the same as fed. Could be interesting. Conclusion (initial): You're probably going to get a few worms no matter when you plant, but it seems like the closer you plant to Full Moon, the better the results will be. Edit: well, maybe not.